But the smile didn't reach his eyes
by Sorn The Lucifer's Angel
Summary: There he is, the boy with an angelic face. It seems like he doesn't belong here. An angel between humans. A monster between the blind. And there, his complete opposite : the Devil itself; a demon of lust incarnated in the body of a ten years old child.


_But the smile didn't reach his eyes_

Disclaimer : Not mine, universe, characters, etc. belong to J.K. Rowling.

Special thanks to the lovely Draug419 who had the patience to correct this text and give me some precious advice =)

Inspiration comes from Children of the Shadows' "Dating Remus Lupin" and Shizuka21's "Lune Noire".

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

There he is, the boy with an angelic face.

Ethereal. Supernatural.

It seems like he doesn't belong here. He doesn't fit here.

He's...out of all, and still, he has his place.

An angel between humans. A monster between the blind.

He's like a ghost. Every single gesture is ghostly, like he isn't really here, like he doesn't want to _touch_.

His pale skin is almost translucent. Diaphanous.

He's thin, almost skinny. And still, there's grace in his features, and fragility, too.

He seems so abnormal it's scary.

But yet, it isn't the bad kind of abnormality.

Or perhaps it's just an illusion ?

His eyes are cold; amber stones; fluid gold; burning honey. They are large, as if they've devoured his face.

He's expressionless, like a statue. Purest stone is still stone.

It's as if nothing can touch him. He's out of reach. He's beyond everyone; he's beyond everything.

He seems lost in this magma of visages. People running and running. Careless, anonymous.

He, like a little child, trapped in a labyrinth of strangers.

He smiled, without reason. But the smile didn't reach his eyes.

He levels his right hand but doesn't seem to understand or even notice his move.

It's like a test. Is he alive ?

Then, he scans the crowd around him, as if he's searching for someone, or something.

_There_. It's there.

He takes a step, moving forward.

Even his steps are ghostlike, as if he didn't really walk but _floated_ in the air.

His face is as closed as ever and yet, there's something feral in his eyes, almost predatory.

There it is.

Raven black hair, tanned skin. Tall, dark features; aristocratic; haughty, dangerous beauty. This boy is his complete opposite. He's like the Devil itself; a demon of lust incarnated in the body of a ten years old child.

His eyes are like blazing fire. The dark grey, almost like silver, is magnetic. As if he could hypnotize everyone with his eyes.

Even the angel.

He's almost there, roughly three rows away from him. But he doesn't dare to approach more.

The devil boy doesn't even notice him; he's too high.

But then, by _pur hasard_, their eyes meet. Gold against silver.

Incredulity and suspicion creep their way into the black haired boy. This entire boy says _purity _and_ softness_.

And he hates purity. He hates softness.

Still, this ghost in front of him has something special he wants to know, as if he's tainted by something. He has a dark secret, he's sure of this, and he wants to know it. At any cost, at any price.

The angel is struck by this look. He wants to turn away, to tear his gaze away from him but he can't, _he can't_ and he doesn't even know _why_.

Something in his head screams _monster!_ and _danger!_ but it's like his body doesn't want to listen. He can't move; he's stuck there.

A smile creeps its way to the devil boy lips. It isn't a joyful smile. It is dangerous, ironic, and full of disdain and nastiness.

It's frightening.

_I want to know what you hide, angel of shite._

So, he approaches, not even listening to the screams of the adults guarding him and, soon, he's in front of the angel boy, dominating him with all of his height.

And he looks so pale, so fragile next to him that he wants to destroy him, crush him, pull him to the ground, kill him.

No, no killing. It wouldn't be fun, that way. No, he wants to wound him, hurt him, slowly, languorously, mercilessly, to tear him into so little parts that nobody could pull the pieces back together.

Yeah, that's exactly what he will do. He's the perfect prey.

A charming smile, dangerously charming smile, stretches his lips.

« Hey, you. »

The angel boy doesn't answer.

He's horrified, completely terrified but still, _still_ there _is_ something about this boy that is just so fascinating that he can't move away, even if every part of his body yells at him to_ get out of here_, to run away as far as he could from the demon in front of him.

« You're mute, you, little doll ? »

He should be angry with him, to call him like that, but the annoyed look on the boy's face is just so funny in a way he can't explain. The Devil in a child's body and mind.

« Don't call me a doll. » he retorts finally, his voice sweet and soft.

The devil boy looks insulted and he puckers his nose in disgust.

This boy is just so _adult_ it's boring. He wants to dirty him. To make him kneel in front of him. To make him his _slave_.

« I'll call you whatever I want, you git. »

His voice is hard steel, his tone, fierce. He'd better not reply to him.

And then, he _smiled_.

It took all of his bad will away.

It was just so utterly _beautiful_.

He wanted to steal it and keep it for him alone.

_Only mine._

But the smile didn't reach his eyes. His face was as stonelike as ever. A statue nothing could alter.

And he made himself a promise.

The boy would smile. He would tear him from the skies, stars, and moon.

He would be human, vulnerable, and completely _his_.

* * *

**This is my first fic written in english, since french's my mother tongue. It wasn't planned to be an SBRL or whatever you could call it. Fic or one shot ? I still don't know, it depends on you and my spare time between school, my others french fics and translations and a lot of other things, I guess.**

**Please let me know what you think =)**

**Sorn**


End file.
